Ilya melmenyanen
by Ruthven-sama
Summary: Harry es un fenómeno y Draco es casi un squib, o eso es lo que dicen de ellos sus respectivos tutores. Si a esa descripción le sumaras que el primero afirma tener un amigo que vive dentro de un diario y el segundo testifica tener un sirviente que viene desde el futuro con el único propósito de guiarlo a través de una guerra, podrías intuir que Hogwarts no es su mayor preocupación.
1. La nota misteriosa

La mañana sorprendió a Harry como todos los días; despeinado, hambriento y con los insistentes chillidos de la tía Petunia resonando a través de la puerta de la alacena bajo la escalera.  
Lo único que normalmente no pasaba en las mañanas de Harry aconteció justo después de sacar la habitual araña de su calcetín, pues no solo salió de allí la ya mencionada araña sino que también asomo un pequeño y amarillento trozo de hoja en el que se leía en una pulida letra " _Feliz cumpleaños Harry_ "  
Harry miro contrariado la pequeña y arrugada nota en su mano, en su corta experiencia de vida eso jamás le había acontecido a él; usualmente Dudley era quien recibía regalos y tarjetas de felicitaciones en su cumpleaños, por un segundo contemplo la posibilidad de que la nota no fuera para él, pero el pensamiento murió al darse cuenta de que a) era 31 de julio y b) al final de la oración se leía " _Harry"_ el hecho de que la felicitación en realidad estuviera dirigida a él le hizo sentir algo cálido asentándose lentamente en su corazón, no es que los Dursley fueran excesivamente groseros o negligentes desde su punto de vista, pero una felicitación que sonaba tan sincera y educada ciertamente estaba más allá de lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. Aun así había una cosa que no lograba comprender del todo ¿quién era el remitente de la nota? En opinión de Harry su tío Vernon no era una persona muy amable o educada, sin mencionar que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose acerca de lo feliz que sería si no tuviera que hacerse cargo de su sobrino, así que no era posible que el hubiera no solo recordado el cumpleaños de Harry sino que además le hubiera dado una nota educada felicitándolo por existir.

No, definitivamente no había sido tío Vernon. Con él y Harry descartados solo había dos opciones Dudley o tía Petunia. Dudley no era amable, ni sigiloso ni mucho menos lo suficientemente listo como para escribir una nota de felicitación, así que Harry lo descarto de inmediato y se fue derecho a la única persona que al menos parecía ser capaz de recordar su cumpleaños.

Harry sabia que la única razón por la que recibía regalos de cumpleaños o de navidad, así fueran un par de horrorosos calcetines viejos, una corbata horrenda de Dudley o ropa de la tienda de segunda mano, era la no muy convincente insistencia de tía Petunia. Aún así ella siempre se quejaba de lo sucia que estaba la alacena de Harry, la torpeza de Harry, lo desaliñado de su cabello y lo tonto que fue su padre al matarse por conducir borracho dejándolos con la responsabilidad de _"corregirlo",_ a pesar de que Harry sabia que la única opción más o menos posible era ella͵ una parte de si mismo le gritaba que debía saber quién era el autor de la misteriosa nota.

El sonido de un grito proveniente de la cocina reverberó en toda la casa, sacando abruptamente los pensamientos de Harry de la nota. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrojo el pequeño papelito a su catre, terminó de colocarse el calcetín y salió disparado hacia la cocina con un extraño sentimiento de pesadumbre en el estomago, ni siquiera se percato del fino rastro de lodo que iba dejando a su paso o del hecho de que esa mañana se sentía un poco más pesado de lo usual.  
Cuando llego por fin a la cocina, los gritos comenzaron de nuevo. Por más que Dudley miraba a Harry de arriba para abajo, no lograba entender porque su madre se había puesto pálida con solo verlo y su padre había enrojecido de ira y comenzado a gritar, para él, su extraño primo solo se había levantado de la cama con la sabana aun puesta, cierto la sabana era negra, pesada y más bien parecía un vestido pero aparte de eso, él no encontraba nada anormal en ello.

-¿A qué juegas muchacho? -Gritaba tío Vernon a centímetros de la cara de un mareado y muy confundido Harry. Si su tío hubiera mantenido la cabeza un poco más fría, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de que coger al pequeño niño por el cuello de la túnica y zarandearlo en busca de respuestas no era una idea precisamente buena. Por su parte Harry no entendía porque sus tíos estaban tan disgustados, en su experiencia ellos solo solían actuar tan violentamente con él cuando decía que algo se comportaba de forma extraña, o cuando le pasaban algunas de esas cosas que no podía explicar.

Solo cuando Dudley pregunto qué era lo que había en la mesa Harry entendió de que lo culpaban esta vez. El mantel bordado de tía Petunia se hallaba totalmente desgarrado y salpicado de manchas de tinta negra por doquier, justo en el medio de los jirones de tela reposaban un pequeño frasco de tinta negra, una pluma de alguna clase de ave y, para sorpresa de Harry, había también un gran trozo del mismo papel amarillento en el que estaba escrita su misteriosa nota. La súbita conclusión de que los Dursley creían que eso era obra suya y por tanto no habían sido ellos los autores de la nota lleno a Harry de asombro, el cual para su mala suerte tío Vernon interpreto como un gesto de culpabilidad, no es como si en algún momento hubiera tenido oportunidad de que no fuera declarado culpable por ellos pero Harry igual fue arrastrado hacia las escaleras cogido del gorro, fue en ese preciso instante que Dudley comprendió que lo que su primo vestía no era un vestido ni mucho menos una sabana negra y burda como había pensado antes ¡no!

Lo que su fenómeno primo traía encima era una elegante y pesada capa negra con botones cruzados, capucha y que parecía ser al menos seis tallas más grande que él, por un momento Dudley pensó en el parecido con las capas de Star Wars y que esta le parecía infinitamente más bonita, con paso raudo y contoneándose como pato Dudley salió corriendo tras su padre exigiendo a voces la capa de Harry mientras el susodicho se esforzaba por impedir que su tío lo asfixiara con la tela de lo que él creía una de las viejas sudaderas de Dudley.

Con un bramido y un fuerte empujón Vernon arrojo a Harry de bruces dentro de la alacena. La cabeza del pequeño reboto de forma horrible contra el piso antes de que el hombre le arrancara tirones la capa que el pequeño traía puesta, el adulto salió de la alacena dando un sonoro portazo y colocando un pesado candado a la cerradura al tiempo que mascullaba furiosamente algo que el pobre y desmadejado niño no logro entender.

El pequeño mago se quedo en el piso hasta que la duela bajo el dejo de girar. El metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca no era nada comparado con el punzante dolor de su brazo, cuando Vernon había tratado de arrancarle la capa por la fuerza, su brazo se había quedado atascado en el medio y Harry había podido sentir por un momento como su brazo se doblaba en una posición poco natural. Con mucho cuidado levanto sus ahora dobladas gafas y se las puso mientras se aferraba el brazo izquierdo y subía lentamente a su destartalado catre; el sonido del papel estrujándose lo hizo darse cuenta de la nota que aun yacía sobre las sabanas.  
La contemplo con una mirada mezcla de tristeza y molestia al darse cuenta de todos los problemas que le había acarreado la mentada felicitación, antes de arrugarla Harry acaricio suavemente el frente de la nota, la extraña caligrafía le proporcionaba un ligero sentimiento de confort, molesto consigo mismo dejo caer la nota al suelo revelando el dorso de la misma. Con la misma esmerada caligrafía podía leerse una frase adicional que Harry no había visto la primera vez " _Bajo la tabla_ "

Con movimientos suaves y agiles Harry bajo del catre y se replegó contra la fría madera de la puerta, concentrándose, pudo escuchar después de un rato los gritos de tío Vernon a lo lejos instando a Dudley y a la tía Petunia a subir al auto para marcharse. Usualmente esa actitud de sus familiares le habría asustado enormemente, pero en ese instante no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al darse cuenta de que lo más seguro era que no regresaran en varias horas.

Con mucho cuidado movió el pequeño catre unos cuantos centímetros, solo lo suficiente como para poder deslizar suavemente la tabla suelta bajo el. A pesar de que los Dursley no se encontraban en casa, Harry se movía procurando no hacer el menor ruido, su corazón martillaba fuertemente en sus oídos mientras una pequeña descarga de adrenalina lo impulsaba a moverse lo más rápido que podía.

Las manos le temblaron cuando saco la tabla suelta y miró en el agujero. Una pequeña caja negra con bordes verdes y dorados se hallaba allí, rápidamente la tomo y se sentó en el suelo al tiempo que pasaba los dedos sobre el delicado grabado de la tapa.

Un extraño animal se hallaba grabado justo en el centro del pequeño cofre, en cuanto Harry lo vio supo que debía tratarse de un monstruo de leyenda, con un cuidado que rayaba casi en la reverencia acaricio suavemente la melena del león pasando lentamente por las extrañas pezuñas y los colmillos de la serpiente que tenia por cola, asombrado, deseó con todas sus fuerzas el poder nombrar a la criatura por su nombre y saber exactamente que era; antes de que pudiera comenzar a añorar los libros empolvados de la segunda habitación de Dudley el grabado de la tapa brilló y la tapa se levanto por sí misma, ansiosa por develarle su contenido al niño.

Dio un sorprendido respingo al escuchar la desconocida melodía proveniente de la cajita, el sonido no podría calificarse como alto puesto que tenías que acercarte y prestar atención para escucharlo.  
Harry supuso que así debía oírse cuando alguien te hablaba al oído, su corazón se estremeció al escuchar la suave voz que comenzó a entonar una lenta melodía en un lenguaje desconocido, pudo percibir algo de nostalgia y tristeza en la suave voz aunque sonara diáfana y dulce, incluso el ligero arrastrar de las palabras sonaba algo melancólico a su parecer. Aun así acerco la cajita a su pecho totalmente enamorado de la misma.

Este era el primer obsequio de cumpleaños que realmente estaba agradecido de recibir, la pequeña caja no solo era hermosa sino que parecía haber sido diseñada específicamente para él, encajaba perfectamente en el espacio de la tabla hueca y el sonido que hacía era lo suficientemente bajo como para que pudiera escucharlo en su alacena incluso con los Dursley allí, con mucho cuidado se dispuso a abrir uno por uno los pequeños cajoncitos que contenía su cajita.

Harry había visto demasiadas veces el alhajero de su tía como para no reconocer que su cajita musical contenía uno dentro de sí, en la parte posterior de la tapa brillaba un hermoso espejo con bordes plateados, y debajo se hallaban seis pequeños cajoncitos forrados de terciopelo negro, justo en medio de los cajones, empotrado en el cajón más amplio se encontró un precioso frasquito de vidrio tallado con un liquido rojo dentro de él. 

Por alguna extraña razón que no logró comprender, el descubrimiento del frasquito le heló la sangre. Sin querer detenerse cerró a toda prisa el cajón que contenía el frasco y trato de abrir los demás, se llevo una sorpresa algo desagradable al darse cuenta que los otros seis se hallaban atascados. Buscando la forma de abrirlos Harry se encontró con un octavo cajón mucho más amplio que los demás. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al meter la mano dentro del cajón y darse cuenta que no podía tocar el fondo del mismo.

Tanteando a oscuras Harry sintió algo pequeño y duro en el cajón, intrigado, tiro de ello y cuando logro sacarlo contemplo entre sus manos un pequeño lápiz de color negro, asombrado por el descubrimiento, fue metiendo y sacando las manos del cajoncito extrayendo de el varias cosas más, hojas, colores, frasquitos de tinta de diversos colores, una extraña cosa parecida a una peonza e incluso una bonita pluma de algún tipo de ave, pero lo que más intrigó a Harry fue el descubrimiento de un pequeño y viejo diario encuadernado en piel.

Emocionado, tomó la pluma entre sus dedos y abrió el diario por la mitad. Apenas le dio tiempo de gritar antes de que la luz blanca lo arrastrara dentro del libro.


	2. El niño en el diario

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, realizo esto con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia, entre toda la variedad y el buen material que abunda en este lugar, me hace inmensamente feliz el que consideren darle una oportunidad a este loco proyecto.

Dicho eso, me gustaría aclarar un par de cositas:

La historia posee dos tramas que pueden ocurrir simultáneamente o hacerlo en un periodo de tiempo muy similar. Para no agotar al lector (ni a mi) con los constantes "Mientras tanto" o "En casa de Harry" "En la Mansión Malfoy "etc. Decidí ubicarlos por capítulos. Cada capítulo, muestra como principal protagonista a alguno de nuestros estelares. Este capítulo en particular está enfocado en Tom.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y lo siento por enredarlos tanto.

Capitulo 2 – El niño en el diario.

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol aún no había salido y él, fiel a sus costumbres, bajo del camastro y lo acomodo rápidamente antes de dirigirse a las duchas comunales. El sopor que arrastraba desde el momento en el que despertó fue rápidamente remplazado con incredulidad, cuando al llegar a la puerta en lugar de tomar el picaporte su mano simplemente lo atravesó.

Sorprendido trato una y otra vez, hasta que cediendo a la desesperación pateó la puerta en un vano intento por salir. Eso solo logro empeorar la situación. El podría haber imaginado fácilmente alguna situación perfectamente plausible por la cual el maldito picaporte se había vuelto mágicamente intangible, pero si simplemente atravesaba la puerta como lo había hecho, las respuestas se limitaban a tres opciones nada lógicas, que su maldita e ilógica mente le había presentado casi de inmediato

a) Estaba teniendo una pesadilla ridículamente realista, otra vez.  
b) Estaba en los mentados viajes astrales de los que había leído hace poco o  
c) finalmente alguien había reunido el valor para asesinarlo mientras dormía.

La sola idea de haber sido tan descuidado como para que eso último hubiera podido pasarle, lo aterrorizó por completo. Rápidamente regreso a la habitación, rogando hallar algo que desestimara sus horribles e insistentes sospechas, el camastro en el que había dormido estaba, para su inmenso alivio, tendido y vacio. Justo como recordaba haberlo dejado. Reflexionando se acerco a tocar la áspera tela, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus dedos atravesaron el camastro tal y como había pasado con la puerta y el picaporte.

El repiquetear de pasos justo detrás de él, lo hizo girarse tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio.

Intrigado, miro a su alrededor, la puerta todavía se hallaba cerrada y la habitación estaba completamente vacía, aun así el sonido de los pasos y ruidos provenía desde el interior del lugar. Incluso vio como algunas cosas se movían al compás de los ruidos.

Asustado abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad: Había _algo_ con él, _algo_ que no podía ver. Tal vez eso no le sonaba precisamente lógico, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no fueran precisamente normales a su alrededor. Sabía que, algunas veces, cosas extrañas ocurrían cerca de él, pero nunca le había pasado nada tan desconcertante, los cuentos que los demás niños a menudo contaban sobre fantasmas y apariciones le hicieron tragar con dificultad. El no creía en esas tonterías, por supuesto, pero aun así los sonidos y movimientos dentro de su habitación lo llenaban de desasosiego, como si el ente supiera de sus pensamientos el sonido de los pasos pareció deslizarse hasta la puerta al tiempo que esta se abría y cerraba por sí misma con una irritante y ceremoniosa calma. Los sonidos fueron menguando en la lejanía.

Inseguro sobre cómo debía reaccionar, pero firmemente decidido a no dejarse acobardar por nada en el lugar, siguió el sonido aún cuando el hecho de volver a atravesar la puerta no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. Incluso pensó que al ser una pesadilla lo más probable era que despertara en cuanto afrontara lo que le causaba temor Con pasos inseguros, siguió el sonido hasta las duchas comunales, lentamente se asomo al inmenso cuarto solo para contemplar estupefacto que el sonido del agua corriente provenía de la ultima ducha.

Una desconocida sensación de ansiedad se apodero de él. Armándose de valor avanzó cautelosamente unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la regadera, tal y como ya había comenzado a sospechar, nadie se encontraba allí. Convencido de que el agua lo atravesaría se coloco justo bajo la regadera mientras hacía amago de cerrar las llaves del agua. Ni el agua ni las llaves de metal parecían ser solidas a su tacto. Asombrado por la confirmación de su repentina intangibilidad salió del cubículo con una idea en mente. Con mucho cuidado, revisó todos los compartimientos de las duchas antes de asomarse al espejo. No deseaba que alguno de sus molestos compañeros de curso le pillara en lo que, podría llegar a ser, una situación nada ventajosa para él.

Armándose de valor, saltó frente al espejo sin saber muy bien para que debía prepararse, tal vez no habría nada alli donde el mirara o tal vez sería otra persona, no era la primera vez que soñaba algo como eso. Contrario a lo que esperaba, oscuros ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada al tiempo que sus manos se dirigían hasta su castaño cabello, peinándolo pulcramente antes de salir de los baños. La puerta chirrió al ser empujada.

Más que un pensamiento, fue una extraña sensación de desazón lo que lo hizo mirar atrás al salir de la habitación, casi como si hubiera olvidado lo que hacía o porque, molesto consigo mismo por esa extraña sensación, siguió su camino directo al comedor comunal. Ya iba un poco tarde como para andar perdiendo el tiempo en impresiones tontas. Apenas si miró por la ventana lo suficiente como para ver a un único niño vagando por el jardín, rodó los ojos con fastidio al ver la amplia y delgada camisa del chiquillo. ¿A qué clase de retrasado se le ocurría salir a una fría mañana invernal vestido así? Bufo suavemente y expulso al niño de su cabeza, concentrándose en alcanzar el comedor.

El desayuno y las clases pasaron con la atmosfera gris y deprimente de siempre, no fue sino hasta la tercera o cuarta clase que noto al niño de la mañana pegado a la ventana del salón, haciendo muecas contra el vidrio como si se esforzara por ver el interior . Tom rodo los ojos con molestia Definitivamente tenía que ser el mismo retrasado de la mañana, si es que quería colarse a la clase de la hermana Susan.

La voz de la hermana dirigiéndose a él interrumpió sus pensamientos, con una mueca dirigió la vista a la mujer, que para su sorpresa le dijo algo que sonó como "Correcto sr Riddle"

-¿Disculpe?- Mascullo sin entender a que se refería la mujer ¿Lo estaba retando por distraerse?

La mujer lo ignoro y siguió explicando algo sobre la revolución francesa que él no término de entender, volvió la mirada para fulminar al chiquillo en la ventana, culpándolo silenciosamente por distraerlo y se encontró con que este había desaparecido. Molesto consigo mismo por dejar a cualquier mocoso desviar su atención de la clase, regreso la mirada al pizarrón tratando de concentrarse en la materia.

Después de un corto e infructífero intento, se hizo patente que su concentración no tenía ninguna intención de regresar, nuevamente distraído, miró su desvencijado pupitre, observando los garabatos que generaciones de estudiantes antes que él habían tallado en el escritorio. Incluso aguanto la risa al ver una caricatura bastante acertada de la hermana Marie sobre la vieja madera.

Su vena perfeccionista saltó en cuanto vio una pequeña parte desdibujada en la grotesca imagen, estiró los dedos, tratando de tomar su pluma para completar el dibujo pero no pudo asirla. Sorprendido contemplo como la pluma se encontraba entre sus dedos pero al parecer él era simplemente incapaz de sostenerla entre ellos.

Extrañado, giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados, esperando ver la reacción de los niños sentados junto a él, pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta de su pequeña "situación". Probó una vez más y su mano atravesó completamente el lapicero. Mucho antes de que pudiera pensar alguna razón por la que esto fuera siquiera _posible_ la campana sonó anunciando el almuerzo, tratando de guardar la calma guardo sus libros y lapiceros, incluido el que, aparentemente, había decidido volver a ser solido. 

Camino al pasillo en su paso rápido y elegante de siempre, cavilando el pequeño truco que había hecho con la pluma en clase, tal vez podría hacerlo funcionar a voluntad si se esforzaba. Ansioso por intentarlo más tarde observo por la ventana. El mismo chiquillo de gafas redondas y grandes ropas seguía en el jardín, esta vez parecía esforzarse por saltar lo más alto posible. Parece una rana pensó para si antes de que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente. El mocoso flacucho se había _caído._ Bien, eso normalmente no le habría importado, tal vez incluso se hubiera largado a reír por la estupidez del niño _.  
_ No, lo que realmente lo había dejado sin palabras era que el chico parecía haberse caído _… hacia arriba._

-No- gruño por lo bajo mientras negaba la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad. Los mocosos enanos y flacuchos no salían disparados hacia el cielo… ¿O sí?


	3. Pesadillas en Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, realizo esto con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

 **A/N** : ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, agregado a favoritos y aquellos que siguen la historia. Menciones especiales a Sayukira y yumeatelier, mil gracias por sus reviews, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me animan a continuar. Aprovecho para anunciar que las actualizaciones serán los días viernes, si logro hacerme de otro espacio durante la semana, tengan por seguro que me verán por aquí.

El capítulo de hoy se centra en Draco.

 _Cursiva: Sueños_  
Normal: Narración en el presente

 **Capitulo tres: Pesadillas**

 _El sonido de las alarmas interrumpe tu sueño, no es que haya sido un sueño particularmente agradable, pero es más de lo que has podido conseguir últimamente, entre las pesadillas, el dolor y el frio del cuarto esterilizado, dormitar un poco es algo que has aprendido a apreciar demasiado bien._

 _La electricidad falla y te quedas totalmente a oscuras, sabes que es algo que no debería pasar, no puedes precisar porque lo sabes o como sabes siquiera lo que está causando que las luces se hayan apagado pero eso no importa, porque en lo único que puedes pensar es en que si la luz se fue, tal vez la vigilancia también se haya ido._

 _Con dedos torpes y entumecidos te arrancas la manguerilla del suero, sabes que te castigaran en cuanto se den cuenta de lo que hiciste pero es preferible eso a sentirte medio muerto por el sedante. Además, sabes que por mucho mal que hicieras jamás te matarían, lo sabes por los constantes "Fascinante" que susurran cada vez que te suben a la mesa de exploración._

 _De repente escuchas un ruido extraño detrás del espejo, sabes que algunas veces te observan por el cristal que se encuentra detrás, pero jamás habías escuchado algo como eso aquí._

 _Aun así suena terriblemente familiar. Sabes el lugar donde lo has oído antes._  
 _Ha sido en tus pesadillas, las pesadillas de la batalla de Hogwarts. A pesar del horror de la batalla, los cadáveres y el hecho de que casi siempre terminan viendo a tu madre recibir un avada en tu lugar, son las pesadillas que más te gusta tener, tal vez porque sabes que al final si hubo un final feliz, tal vez no para ti ni para tu familia, pero sabes que al final pudiste escapar de Voldemort y si escapaste de los mortífagos y atravesaste una guerra, tal vez aún exista la remota posibilidad de huir de este horrible lugar._

 _El sonido se hace más insistente, son gruñidos parecidos a los de un hombre lobo. Mareado, te reprochas a ti mismo por la comparación tan estúpida. Es obvio que no hay hombres lobo en este lugar. Cuando el cristal cede con estrepito, llenando el suelo de vidrio pulverizado y cegándote por la repentina luz, por él se asoma la confirmación de que no era una comparación tan estúpida después de todo._

 _No puedes perder nada más que tu miseria y lo sabes, pero eso no impide que te levantes torpemente de la mesa y retrocedas trastabillando, unos cuantos pasos, tal vez haya días en los que solo deseas cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos más, pero por cobarde que suene no piensas tomar esta oportunidad si eso implica unos colmillos de al menos un par de pulgadas._

 _Un gruñido espeluznante resuena por todo tu cuarto obligándote a mirar con fijeza a la criatura y por más idiota que te parezca solo deseas sentarte y llorar. Reconoces esos ojos color marrón, incluso reconoces el oscuro tono del pelaje enmarañado frente a ti. Alargas la mano como si quisieras tocar el pelaje de la criatura mientras susurras su nombre, sabes que probablemente no entienda ni un ápice de lo que digas pero eso solo te anima a susurrarlo con más fuerza; deseas transmitirle todo el dolor que sientes al verlo en ese estado, pero lo único que logras articular es un ronco y escueto "lo siento" que incluso para ti suena vacio._

 _El sonido de algo metálico estrellándose contra el suelo te hace desviar la mirada hacia la oscuridad del cuarto de observación, tu visión es horriblemente borrosa y tienes unas inmensas nauseas por todo el medicamento que has tenido en tu sistema, pero aun así apuestas tu vida (No es como si te quedara algo más de todos modos) a que hay alguien entre la penumbra, lo ves hurgar entre los cajones a toda prisa y sacar algo de uno de los estantes, sabes que en ese lugar guardan los instrumentos de operación, jamás te han operado pero no es como si el maldito científico a cargo no te amenazara con hacerte una vivisección un par de veces a la semana. No tienes ni idea de que es eso, pero por la oscura sonrisa que te lanza al decirlo sabes que lo mejor seria jamás tener que averiguarlo. El lobo frente a ti deja de tener importancia cuando, bizqueando en la oscuridad, puedes contemplar con pasmoso horror unos dientes que dejan en la vergüenza a los caninos de tu lobuno amigo. "Lo han hecho ellos" piensas con rabia, "los…"_

Las luces parpadean y el mundo se disuelve confuso por un par de segundos. (¿Qué son los _silentificos_? ¿Qué cosía el… lo-que-sea que haya sido, en la oscuridad?) Hace un momento podrías haber escrito un libro sobre ellos y ahora no tienes más que la vaga idea de que son blancos y despiadados, te tallas los ojos tratando de aclarar tu vista y lo único que consigues es mirar por un segundo el color verde olivo del dosel de tu cama, tallas una vez mas y el mundo recobra sus vividos colores, la escena ha cambiado, pero eso no tiene la más mínima importancia, no es como si pudieras notarlo.

 _Corres entre los arboles sin importar que las ramas te golpeen, las lagrimas nublan tu vista y las nauseas aun no han desaparecido, te sientes terrible, pero no es por los mareos ni las pequeñas heridas que tienes por todo el cuerpo. Es por lo que dejas atrás, sabes que se quedo allí por ustedes y no pudiste hacer nada por ayudarlo. Jamás pudiste ayudarlo. El sonido de un aullido moribundo te hace sufrir más que todas las agujas que han usado en ti, pero sabes que ni siquiera eso se compara al dolor que la chica frente a ti debe estar sintiendo._

 _No ha parado de llorar desde que la encontraron y el aullido la ha hecho lanzar un gemido tan angustioso que sabes que jamás lograras olvidar ese sonido mientras vivas. La sombra que los guía se detiene al verla doblarse de dolor. "Theo" susurras como una súplica al darte cuenta de que no tienes las fuerzas para levantarla. Él es el más fuerte de los tres, es quien los saco a todos de sus jaulas, lo sabes, pero no puedes evitar sentir un escalofrió de miedo cada vez que lo miras._

 _Trae un cubre bocas cubierto de sangre que le da un aspecto aterrador y no ha hablado para nada en todo el trayecto, solo gruñe y señala el camino. Arrastra a una muy embarazada Pansy. No entiendes como puede estar en un estado tan avanzado si sabes de primera mano que no llevan más de tres meses en este horrendo lugar, tu "silentifico" te lo ha dicho esta mañana. Ella tampoco ha hablado en lo absoluto pero la escuchas jadear de vez en cuando mientras se sujeta el vientre._

 _La memoria de las agujas en tu piel duelen muchísimo, sin el sedante corriendo por tus venas y con el frio recorriendo tu malnutrido cuerpo logras dimensionar el dolor de una nueva manera; cada vez que inhalas el aire frio, se siente como cuchillas en tu garganta, deseas regresar en el tiempo y no haber gritado tanto durante el "tratamiento" de esta mañana._

 _Molesto contigo mismo por la estupidez del pensamiento volteas a mirarlos y te avergüenzas por los pequeños gemidos de dolor y el pensar en que conoces el significado de este, si hubieras estado en su posición crees que habrías muerto la primera semana. Llegas hasta los límites de las instalaciones y te atrincheras en el centro de control con ellos. Por un breve momento sientes la necesidad de reír maniáticamente, es obvio que están atrapados, pero no puedes evitar sentirte aliviado. No deseabas morir solo y ahora que están aquí, juntos, crees de forma ingenua que la muerte será menos aterradora y no sentirás al miedo asfixiarte. El horrible sonido de la loza haciéndose trizas te devuelve a la realidad, es "Theo" (¿Conoces a alguien llamado así?) que ha arrancado de un simple manotazo el inodoro._

 _Petrificado, lo observas abrirse paso ante el concreto con nada más que las manos provistas de largas y ensangrentadas garras. Desde el momento en que los viste en la penumbra de la sala de operación intuiste que ninguno de tus dos amigos seguía siendo humano pero hasta este momento no habías comprendido todas las ramificaciones que esto implicaba. Ahora que lo vez utilizar esos inmensos cuchillos que él llama uñas puedes, por primera vez, sentir su desesperación como algo más que un silencio opresivo, sabes que le has perdido desde antes de que entrara a tu celda. Niegas con la cabeza mucho antes de que comience a hablar con ese roto sonido que sale de su garganta. -No podre llevar a Pansy yo solo- murmuras a modo de disculpa mientras le suplicas con la mirada que vaya con ustedes, no importa si no es humano, no importa si te aterroriza verlo a la cara, no importa si estas seguro de que morirán acorralados como animales. No quieres dejarlo alli. No deseas escucharlo morir tal y como paso con Blaise._

 _-Yo tampoco iré Draco- Sorpresivamente para ti, es la voz angustiada y trabajosa de ella la que resuena primero en el caos que es la habitación. Se ve terrible. Nada queda de su otrora bonita apariencia, su piel luce pálida y enfermiza, y su cabello es un estropajo rebelde cortado casi al ras pero sus ojos brillan producto no solo de las lágrimas sino de algo más. No necesitas ser un Ravenclaw para darte cuenta de que es lo que exhibe su mirada. Es el brillo firme y determinado de aquellos que saben que no tienen escapatoria alguna, la misma actitud de estúpida valentía que lograste ver en los rostros de aquellos que tenían el valor para encarar a Voldemort a la cara y aceptar su fin con los brazos abiertos. Es la mirada de alguien que se ha resignado a morir._

 _Abres la boca dispuesto a convencerla, negociar, suplicar, lo que sea, con tal de que no te deje ir solo. No tienes adonde ir y, eres lo suficientemente cobarde, como para no querer vivir solo._

 _–No, no puede hacerlo- gruñe la voz de la criatura que sigue abriendo el concreto con las manos. –Lo que tiene…-hace una pausa y observas sorprendido como tiembla como una hoja, tu cerebro te hace notar la ironía de que una criatura tan aterradora como él, todavía pueda sentir miedo.-…lo que lleva encima.- su gutural voz tiembla, puedes sentir el dolor y la pena tras ella.- es mío…-susurra con voz rota antes de desplomarse de rodillas y sollozar contra el boquete. –Y-yo soy el trescientos nueve, él s-será el tres-trescientos di-diez…-_

 _Los sonidos que emite pueden helarte la sangre, pero eso no parece amedrentar a tu amiga. Ella sonríe cansinamente y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de él, instándolo a detenerse.- Lo sé, Nott. Está bien, todo está bien.- Arrulla con compasión al tironear un poco de su bata para indicarle que se arrime, dejándote apreciar la obra de sus esfuerzos. El boquete es lo suficientemente amplio como para permitirte el paso. –Vete, dragón.- Ordena con voz firme al girarse y encararte. Niegas con la cabeza, enfermo por la sola idea de huir solo._

 _-Largo, Malfoy.- Completa la gutural voz de tu amigo, desde las sombras.- Te cubriré mientras dure la noche, una vez que el sol llegue, estarás por tu cuenta. No dejes que esos hijos de puta vuelvan a ponerte las manos encima.- Ordena con decisión, al tomarte por la nuca y empujarte hacia el boquete, tirándote bruscamente a través de la abertura y comenzando a apilar los escombros para ocultar el agujero.- Sigue la cañería, las barreras anti-aparición terminan un par de metros adelante.-_

 _-Draco.- La voz de tu amiga es lo único que se filtra a través de los escombros- No nos olvides.- Segundos después, escuchas el aullar de las sirenas, los gritos por el alto parlante y el ladrar de los perros de caza._

 _-Nunca.- Gimoteas con las voz anegada en lagrimas, trastabillando drenaje arriba. Ha sido muy listo de su parte, no moverías ni un dedo para salvarte, para vivir, pero te abrirías las venas en canal antes que dejar que sus muertes hayan sido en vano. Antes que dejar a los terrenales, ponerte las garras encima nuevamente. Lagrimas bañan tu rostro, apenas y puedes ver por donde caminas pero la oscuridad no te impide escuchar los sonidos que dejas atrás. El primer grito de rabia te anuncia que ella está muerta, el segundo, seguido de una ráfaga de disparos, te hace saber que él no tardara en seguirla. Giras en uno de los mugrientos túneles y te topas de frente con alguien, aterrorizado por haberles fallado tan pronto, manoteas con todas tus fuerzas, luchando por soltarte del desconocido que sostiene tus muñecas. -¡Con un demonio Malfoy, deja de pegar!- Gruñe una voz arriba de tu cabeza, a pesar de que tiene el rostro cruzado por una rosada cicatriz, reconocerías ese color de cabello donde fuera.- Comadreja.- Susurras con voz débil al dejar de luchar y mirar a ambos lados, sorprendiéndote por encontrar frente a ti a lo que queda del E. D._

¿Qué es el E.D? Te preguntas en silencio al abrir los ojos y darte cuenta, poco a poco, de que todo ha sido un sueño. Las cosas que has visto y los sentimientos que todavía atenazan tu garganta se extinguen conforme la luz del día se manifiesta sobre tu cama con dosel y recuerdas que no eres un famélico adulto aterrorizado, sino un niño rubio de ocho años, igual de aterrorizado.

-¿Draco?- Llama tu madre desde detrás de la puerta, tocando rítmicamente con los nudillos.- Levántate, hoy tenemos la cita con el sanador Davis.- Explica con tono cordial y escuchas el repiquetear de sus tacones al darse la media vuelta y dejarte. No hay un "buenos días" ni dulces palabras de afecto hacia ti y a pesar de que ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Nunca ha dejado de doler.


End file.
